the story of when Nny's parents met,
by dead child with no name 1
Summary: I JUST POSTED MORE CHAPTERS, PLEASE READ OR ELES!!!this story has romance and science fiction, strange things happen, Nny isnt born til later in the story. read on i cant tell you the rest.I
1. Default Chapter

Nny's birth This is a tale when Nny's parents met a while before Nny was even around. Meet his parents Brianne and John C. and their two friends Darlene, and Todd who will happen to be their future next door nierbors who are not parents yet till years later that's almost at the end of the last chapter when they have Squee. Weird things happen. This story is filled with not only romance but also science fiction.  
  
It was 5:30 in the morning. Brianne got up outta bed to curl the ends of her shinny, gold hair. It cover her back. She tied here hair in a pony tail, , and got dressed into her favorite, tight black bell bottoms, and a small black, long sleeve shirt with a picture of a smiling Cheshire cat on it. She always love the Cheshire cat in the movie Alice in wonderland. "Cant wait till twelve grade is over" she thought. She ran down the stairs into the living room, and grabbed her spike bracelets and spiked collar. Her parents were all ready at work, her father compares funerals, and her mom as an undertaker. She ran out the door and drove off in her black SUV. She drove to the café to grab coffee. And sped 80 mph to high school. She ran in the doors to meet her friend in the hall way. She meets up with her close friend Darlene, who dressed in a long black trench coat, " hi brie" Darlene said hugging Brianne. "hey" " I been hearing new rumors that there an exchange student from Romania, He was born and grew up in the same city Transilvania. "and his first day of school here is today." He is also gonna be in our class first period." Darlene said. "I oughtta meet this dude". Brianne said. "oh and why are you wearing that trench coat?" She asked. "I got a date after school." Darlene said. " , I have a date with Todd." Darlene said. "I just bought an outfit." She open her coat. She was wearing a black dress, that came past her knees. And comeback boots, her legs were pale white. " you look like you just came out of the morgue" brianne said. "thank you." Darlene said. The ball rang. First period started at 6:30am. The rushed in to class which was science class. Brianne looked at all her classmates, and saw a boy she never saw before sitting at the other end on the room. He was the only guy in her class that dressed all in black. his Hair was dark black, that was comb back no gel at all. We was very thin, his skin was so pale that he was pure white. His nails were painted blue, and he wore very thin black eye liner. He was stunning! She thought. "Brianne" the teacher Mrs. Goober called out. Brianne jerked from being startled. "Come up here demonstrate for us what would happen if these chemicals were mixed together since you were not paying any attention to what I was explaining about." Teacher said sounding a bit bitchy "okay?" Brie said getting up from her seat. She stood behind the table in front of the whole class. Thinking about the guy she was starring at she thought he was pretty handsome.. The guy she was eyeing at smiled at her. She took a deep breath. And pick up a test tube half filled with a clear watery liquid, and another tube with light blue liquid. "Okay, now, when you mix two things together" ..she said grabbing a bottle of pink food coloring, and put three drops in the clear water tube. A few kids chuckled. "the chemical reaction of a love science of a boy and girl mixed together and what do you get?" she said said a few other kids laughed .she poured the blue liquid into the pink. " love liquid. " she said holding the tube in the air. The tube exploded in here hand and the purple stuff splashed on the table. The whole class laughed. Brianne smiled "maybe I should've not mixed the dye in it." She said. The bell rang. Class dismissed the teacher said. Every one left."Brianne I want see you after class." "why?" Brianne asked. "you weren't paying any attention in class and you made a mess there for you get a detention today." The teacher said, she gives Brianne a yellow slip. "now clean up this mess, miss. twinnette" "no. because I don't get paid for this." Brianne said. She left the room. And went to the next class. She made in time before the bell rang for second class to start. Hours went by class after class. Soon it was 2:30pm. School ended for the day, and no homework for once. Detention was canceled. And Brianne left the school building. She saw the same guy she was eyeing at earlier. He walked to his black hearse. He saw Brianne and smiled at her. Her car was next to his. "hi." He said. "hello yourself, Brianne said."I heard there was an exchanged student here in our school, and.." " yeah,that's me." He said cutting in on her conversation. He walked up to her. "I'm John, John C." he had a strong accent. "I'm Brianne, you can call me Brie for short, and why are you here?" she asked. " uh.I dunno." He said. "all right." She said looking the other way. "your from France." He said. "yeah I just came hear with my parents five years ago." she said. "you have a lovely accent." John said. "thanks." Brie said blushing. " I like that experiment you did earlier." John said scratching his neck. That was.um. a bit kinky." "thanks", said Brie "the teacher is always picking on me, and I was supposed to go to detention now but it's canceled, I don't know why" She said. "that's cool. You don't have to go." He said. " I have to work tonight. I gotta go." "OK "she said "see you tomorrow." "Buh bye." Brie said walking to her car. 


	2. whatta dream

What a dream  
Chap. 2  
  
Later that night Brianne went to bed. And feel fast asleep. She found herself inside a church. She looked at her self she was all dressed in white. Her family was behind her sitting down, while her aunts and her mother were standing next to her side, they were holding flowers and were dressed in flowing purple gowns. Looked on her left and saw John in a black suite. He was hold a million dollar diamond ring. she realize she was in a wedding and she was the bride. She looked down on her dress again.."oh my god." she thought. Her stomach was huge. She couldn't see her feet. "I'm pregnet?" she looked at John, as he slid the ring on her finger, " you may kiss your new wife John." the priest said. Everything went dark for a second. She woke up in her bed. Hearing the baby cry. She looked over seeing John laying in her bed next to her. "hey John" Brie said. What are you doing in my bed?" she said shaking him. He got up and yawned. "We got married a month ago and you had a little baby boy a day after that, you named him John, and you gave him a middle name Elliot. then you gave him a nickname Johnny." He said itching his bare chest. "Well get up and take care of the baby" Brie said. John left the room in his boxers and came back with the baby. "say hi to mommy". John said. He handed the kid to her. She looked at the little black hair baby. He had big black eyes, his hair felt silky, and had a few curls in it. She looked at the little boys face and smiled at him. The baby giggled. He was the cutest little baby she ever seen. The boy had pale skin, and look a lot like John with his dark image. The baby wore light blue p-jays. Brie looked puzzled "John?", I don't remember making this baby or even giving birth to him. Where did he come from, "from your belly.You and I made him out of love, don't you remember?" he said with tears in his eyes. "why?" she asked. "well.um ." He said. He had tears in his eyes still. "You don't remember that? it meant so much to me." "uh.no." she said." John interrupted her puzzled phrase " both of us were talking about having children last year on Halloween" so when we got home you said you love me and you need me forever. So I asked you to marry me and I gave you an 28 kt. Diamond ring, you said to me you wanted me to be your husband forever because I made you feel like a princess, so you told me to stop talking, you held my mouth and you told me to take you. And I asked take you where? And you said you wanted me to take you into my world, so you through me in your running shower with you and you told me you wanted to have my baby now so we" . " enough!". "you don't have to tell me the rest" Brie interrupted. " what is this the future or something? "how old are we both?" Brie asked. "Twenty two" John said. Brie woke up out of her bed gasping for air. "that was a fucked up dream" she said. She checked the clock, and it was 4am. She walked down stairs in to the kitchen. She grab a cold drink from the fridge and drank full filled her thirst. "yummy." She said. "hic" she started to get the hiccups. "maybe that dream is telling me something. Maybe my dream is telling me what will happen, John could be the one for me, we might be soul mates, were probably meant to be. But yet I don't even know much about him. Well dreams don't always tell you the truth about the future. I think I'm just trippin'. oh well" "NO BRIANNE YOU are not tripping." Said a voice that sounded so unearthly. "hey, who said that? Brie asked she looked around the room, but no one there. The kitchen lights went dim. A giant, floating eyeball appeared in front of her. Brie felt uneasy. "I'm not much to LOOK at you know Mr. Odd.ball." Brie said. "this is all what's left of me". "for years I waited for a live being to talk to me without fear, I been dead for three centuries" Your house is built on my family burial." "I'm sorry" Brie said. "The stones weren't here when we bought this land." Five brown stones tore through the kitchen floor. "there is no carvings on them their all smooth" said Brianne. " that's because the rain made the stones melt over the years." The eyeball said. " I was slaughtered by Indians, and so was my wife and three kids, they skinned off our scalps, and cut, us to pieces, my brother came out, and saw us lying on the grass all brutalized , he buried our remains, and didn't take anything out of our house, when he left." Brianne looked out the window, her tiny playhouse in the back yard made out of concrete and logs been there before her house was built. "that small house was yours?" Brianne asked. " yes, I hid my box of my wife's jewels, because some robbers were coming. And my wife wants you to have them." The eyeball said. "alright. our house was built over your graves and you want me to keep your jewels?" Brie said she was puzzled. "just take the jewels, sell them." Said the eyeball. "I don't need money." Brianne said. "well then just keep them for yourself or take them to the museum, in a way I really don't think you deserve the jewels for building your house over my grave, but I have no choice. So just take them." Said the eyeball. the girl turn the back yard lights on and went over to the old little house that was the size of a tent, the ghostly eyeball followed her out. Brie grabbed a flash light out of her pocket, and shine the light in the tiny hut. There were very old, rusty pans hung on the walls, and the smell of old paper, from the rotting logs. The floor was made up with mud. Brie shine the flashlight in the cobweb corner and saw a small black rusty box. She wiped the cob webs off with her black sleeve, the box was all wet from the rain that was dripping from the ceiling. She bring the box in her house, the wraith followed her in. Brie opened the box it in the light. In it was diamonds, gems of every kind. "now that you have the jewels in your hands I and my family can rest in peace." Said the wraith eyeball. Brie let out her voice, "wait a minute. You don't have to go, I mean you and your family can stay here if you want." Brianne said. Brianne wasn't afraid of ghost, and she knew this house been haunted soon after it was built. "I'm not just saying that because you gave me the jewels but you and your family can scare my pesty brother and parents like you used to." Said brianne laughing. "If you insist". said the eye. He vanished. Brianne went back to bed. 


	3. werid things

Thank you gals for reading my first and second chapters, however there is still more coming. I know you were complaining about paragraphs, screw that, I got a lot to type so I'm saving room. I'm typing up chapters like everyday so keep seeing if I have more coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning...  
  
Brie woke up, this time she didn't have a dream, she heard her ten year old brother Charles, screaming, in the kitchen, she ran to see what was wrong, the same ghostly eyeball she saw last night was chasing her brother, along with that was a woman's head flying around, the head had pure white eyes, no color at all. Her eyes looked like peeled grapes. The head had blonde hair, with a 17th century bonnet. Brie looked at her little brother shrugged her shoulders and reach in the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, Brie open the bottle and took a sip. "you don't believe in fuckin' ghosts do you Charlie?" Brie asked. Charlie squeaked and said "make them basterds go away, tell them to leave me alone, and go after you instead Brie" her brother said. With her brother still running around screaming in the kitchen Brie called Charles over, "hey Charles" Brie said "I have to you something, it's a secret." Brie said giggling, "what is it?" her little brother asked, Brie burped really loud in Charles face , "FUCK YOU!!!" he said and He stuck his tongue, at her and continue to run like crazy in the kitchen, Brie just walked off into the hall, waving her middle finger at him, a pair of baby feet ran across the hall way in front of her, the tiny feet disappeared into the wall, Her house is haunted for sure. Her parents weren't home much, but the ghost in the house in which her mom and dad and her little brother lived in was starting to rot, and it's brand new. She had to find out why the walls were getting green and blue mold. She looked out the window from her bed room. The old tiny stoned house that sat in her back yard was once dwelled in three hundred years ago still stand there, the roof was not caved in still, and vines grew all over the walls. The tiny house stood ten feet tall and it was only one room, it was ten feet square foot, and still had old pots and pans in it. Brie tied her hair up in pig tails jumped into her black clothes went out for a drive to the book store. She stopped in hoping to find a horror story, she found the book she wanted, and went to go pay for it, "hi brianne" said a girls voice, Brie looked up and saw Darlene behind the cash register. "Darlene, I didn't know you worked here," Brie said, "I just started" Darlene said. Darlene scanned the book, and gave it to Brie, " don't worry about it, the book is on the house" Darlene said, "I'll pay you back" Brie said, "don't worry about it, you hooked me up with Todd awhile back and I want to thank you for it." "okey" said Brie. "come back later Brie" Darlene said, I have to stock the shelves, oh and one more thing I want tell you, that exchange student stopped by, he said his name is John and that he was looking for a few witch craft books. I helped him find them he also told me that he likes you, and I said I know her she happens to be my best friend and he said if you see you her tell her I said hi, and he left". Darlene said. "ok then," Brie said. "let me let get back to work, I gotta get going, don't work too hard," Brie said. "See ya" Darlene said, "Bye" Brie said back, Brie ran out the door, and started her car. She drove down the road, and stopped at a bar. She walked in and saw the same guy she saw in school it was John. Brie went up to him, "hey there little girl." he said giving her a bud light. "John." Brie said. What brings you here?" she asked. " I'm a bar tender." He said. Brianne looked around her and there were young adults dressed in black all over the place. "those three girls over there are devil worshipers, not that I have anything against it." John said. "so am I" said Brie as she sipped the bottle, " I'm not ashamed, and I like it." "that's cool, I'm a wiccan," said John. "warlock?" Brie asked. "I guess you can say that." John said. Three hours passed as John and Brie gotten to know each other about them selves. " we have a a lot of chemistry together Brie, will you give me a chance to give me your heart, and you can have mine? John asked, "you mean you want me to be your girlfriend?" Brie asked. "yes I mean it deep within my boy heart" John said. "can I have your number?" Brie asked, John wrote his number down and gave it to Brie, "I'll call you when I get home" she said and left, Brie got home, and saw her parents on the couch. Watching TV "hey mom, hey Dad," she said. Her parents stared at her and didn't say a word, "you two look like you seen a ghost." Brie said in frustration. Suddenly the phone rang it was John that called. "John something strange is going on, my parents look dead, and, I don't know this don't look right. Come over I gotta show ya." Said Brie. Brianne gave John directions to her house, and within five minutes there was a knock on the door. John walked in Brianne's face was pale in shock, are not your parents, they are just Indian ghosts that formed themselves into duplicates, you have ghost, and it is more than a family burial, you have a thousand year old Indian burial under your living room floor, that's not good, cause any Indian burial is disturbed will seek revenge on your family. Every tribe always put a curse on their tribe burials to protect them from unwanted trespassers, the Indians wish for you to abandon your home, and they want the spirits of the family that is buried here out too. Because natives were here first." "I believe what you are saying, but we have no where to go, so were fuckin staying." Brie said. She went into here bedroom for a minute, and came out with an ouija board, "I can contact spirits without that." John said. Brie shrugged "I'm using it anyway." She said. The duplicates of her parents disappeared, Brie got the board set up, she sat the pointer on the board, and the pointer flew off the board and busted the window. Suddenly she heard a deep voice vibrating through the walls, "GET OUT" the voice said, it sounded so unearthly but more creepier, the spirits of the dead family appeared, "what is going on? The eye ball asked, "we didn't know that there is an thousand year old Indian burial under our house, Brie said, "that was our back yard' said the woman's head "we didn't know it was a graveyard, when we found the land it was all flat ground, I do remember mounds in your front yard, and there was acres of that, but I didn't think anything of it, now I know why the Indians killed us. Because we were in their sacred land." Said the ladies head. "you know maybe I should of gave this whole place to the museum, it's not to late, we can sell the 15 acre land tear down the house, cause everything is still in it's place. The burials are still here and even the tiny cottage. A huge white head appeared over John's head, "john are you doing that?" Brie asked. "doing what?" he looked around him he saw the head right over him, "ok, whatever" he said. "get out or pay the consequences," the ghastly head said starring at the other ghosts, and John and Brianne. "Brie walked up to the wraith. "I'm sorry, but we cant leave, we have nowhere to go, and we just moved here." Brie said "we're willing to make a trade Brianne, for centuries my tribe has been trying to destroy all non natives that set foot in our sacred land, and your first born son will be perfect for that." Said the huge white head. Brie looked at the ghost, and put her hand in her pocket, she thought for a bit, and scratched the back of her neck. And rolled her eyes at the ghost, " I cant do that Mr. Ghost" she said. "any children I ever have will not do any of your evil deeds" Brie said. "that's what you'll think." the head spoke. "I curse you both, and your future child" the head said to Brie and John. "you win we'll give you your fuckin' grave yard back." Said Brie "we're leaving this joint." She said. The head disappeared. "but where will we go?" asked the eyeball ghost, " I can help you get to the spirit world, I have some spark left in my pinkie." said John. "You have not seen the rest of your family for three hundred years, so go to the other side into the spirit world, and when it is my time and Brianne's we'll be there too, and please don't forget her, she told me about you, so join the rest of your family for eternity. John drew a portal with his index finger into the wall, and the ghostly remains stepped into the florescent light. The circle disappeared. The next day Brie begged her family to get the hell outta the house. she rented a moving truck, and bought a small three bedroom house on the same day, sounds a little off? Hey it can happen anything is possible. 


	4. new houseplaytime!

New house!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is my fourth chapter. I hope you like it, it gets better!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day Brianne, her brother and parents move into a small house, a lot smaller that the last. She remembered the street that her new house is in. she recognized the house next door. Todd lived next door. Darlene walked by seeing her best friend moving in the empty house next door to Todd's. "Brianne you didn't tell me you were moving next door to us." Darlene said. "we were forced to. By a ghost head." Brie said. "this will be great.!!!!" Darlene said in excitement. 'I have another gal friend you met before. She is so funny. We were talkin' about children earlier today. Shally told me if she has a daughter she'll name her Devi. "that's a cool name" Brie said. "hey Brie" Darlene said. "where is John?" "he is coming over in ten minutes, he said he wanted to get me something." Brie said. "That's sweet." Said Darlene. John drove over in his hearse, and came over to Darlene and Brianne, "hi Darlene, hi Brianne." John said. "hey Brie are you part teddy bear?" he asked. "I don't think so" she said. Well do you have a little teddy in you?" he asked. "no I don't" she said. "Well, would you like a little teddy in you?" "you fuckin' CRAZY!!! You dirty little monkey!!!!" she laughed. John gave her a gothic teddy bear. And kissed her cheek. He went behind Brianne and bumped and grind her. "yo Johnny save that for later hunny." Brianne said. Todd came out of his house, and saw that Brianne was moving in. He came over, he was wearing a tall black and white stripe dr. suess hat, and wore a long trench coat. "welcome to Hell Brianne" Todd said. Giggling. "thanks" Brianne said. Todd went up behind Darlene and squeezed her. "did you ever wanted children Toddy hunny? I don't know if I really want any." Darlene mention to Todd. "nahh, he said. "no babies for me or you." He said. "speaking of that I want you to come to my bedroom, there's something I wanted to show you. Purrrrrrrrr!" "I'll be up there in a second" she said. "fuck with that, what was it you wanted to show me?." She asked Todd and Darlene ran into their own house. "their gonna be having some fun." John said. "oh yeah? like what.?" Brie asked. "well lets see if you know what I mean." CHICCA CHICCA BING BANG!!!!!! "what?" you know bumping uglies?" "ugly what?" "making the beast with two backs." "I don't get it." Brie said. "baby making!" John said. "oh I get it. But their not having kids." They both kept quiet, they both looked up to Todd's window. Todd was groaning out loud, "oh no" Brie said. Todd's in trouble." "no he is not." John said. Brianne ran into their house into their bedroom only find Darlene kissing Todd's neck. Brianne just blushed and ran out. John was waiting outside. "see I told you." He said. "they were just kissing" Brie said, "okay" John said. Months went by and John, Darlene, Todd, and Brianne graduated at the same school. Brie got use to her new home, and her parents moved out with Brieounger brother. Brie kept the house, and John moved in The phone rang and Brie answered it, it was Shally her friend she haven't heard from a long time. "Brie, I just got a new boyfriend name Mark, and were going to this one place in fairyland. You guys could come if you want.". she said. Yeah well come over and pick you up, Brie said. "Johnny come on, Brie said, we gotta go my one friend wants us to pick her up." "whatever." He said. They both jumped into Brie's SUV and drove down to Shally's house. the couple jumped in the back, and started necking like crazy. Brie slipped one of her favorite cdsin the player. The music of Korn filled the air. They stopped at the highest mountain where you could see the whole town. John and Brie cuddled, and stared at the stars above them, "Ilove the stars John said. I bet my future child will love them too. John said. "I have a strong feeling we are gonna have a boy." Said Brie. "I had a dream the other night, and it was about you and I got married, and." "me too." John said. It was crazy that we had a black haired baby. Waite I have black hair. "that's crazy they both thought. They both sat quietly, when they felt the car rocking, Shally's boyfriends foot hang out between John ,and Brie. Brie took the guy's shoe ff and pulled off his sock. "what are you doing? John asked. Brie headlocked Mark's foot, and ticklede the bottom of his toes. He jerked his foot back. Brie looked back behind her. The couple looked like they known each other for years. Who car Mark let out a loud groan as the car almost tipped over on the side. Shally leaned over to Brie, "im hungry want go for ice cream?" she said. "sure why not" Brie said. John nod his head. "hey love birds was it good?" Jhn asked the couple. "yummy" shally said. th couple both wore black, and wore spiked jewelry. They stopped at graveyard after dining. "your boyfriend is quiet shally." Brie said. "he's out of breath." Said shally." Yeah of course." Said John. "you must of kissed him too long that he couldn't breath." "no not really." Shally said leaning over to put in the Alice in chains cd in the player. "Baby give me more bay-bee"said a voice in the back. Mark pulled her in the back seat with him. Hours passed, and they were still parked in the old graveyard. It was 4am. John looked out the window and notice the windows were getting foggy. And Mark and Shally were both smoking cigs. John looked at Brie in her eyes, Brie put her arms around him. Brie held him close and kissed his mouth. "I love you." Said Brie. "and I love you too, Brianne baby." John grabbed Brie's hand, and kissed her back, "john kissed Brie's neck, Brie was stunned because she never been kissed before. Nor held close. The sun was coming up, and Shally had to get home. Brie dropped the couple off, and head back home to go to bed. 


	5. No way!

NO WAY!! Read on this gets funny.  
  
" Shally said. John, and Brie both giggled, Brie just stuck her tongue at the couple and continue to make out with John. They both fell back together, "eww la la!!" Brie giggled. Shally and her new boyfriend couldn't help laughing, and stepped out of the car, John turned his head to see what they were doing, it was weird they were outside chasing each other in their under wear, and they vanished behind the bushes. Brie pulled him down on the seat. "Lay down you Bitch!" Brie yelled. She whipped out her long tongue and licked his neck, "don't be gentle to me honey." He said. Brie ran her nails on his chest, "oh don't you worry my sick pup, I wont be one bit gentle with you at all you fuckin' queer." She said. She wanted John all so badly. More hours passed, Mark and Shally returned to the car, and stepped in the back seat seeing John and Brie snuggling together..later afternoon. After dropping the couple off. Brie got up from sleeping, She got up to see if anyone was home. But her brother was already at school, and her parents were at work. The TV in the living room was on. And John was awake in the kitchen in his black clothes "hey baby." John said turning around to her. "I made you something." He said. He handed her a clear bowl of sqettios. "weedy!" She shouted with glee. "You read my mind babe." She said. "I can." He said. The phone started to ring. Brie sat the bowl on the table and ran to the phone. She answered it. "Brianne!!!!" it's Shally!!" the voice shouted in Brie's ear. "calm down dear what is the matter?" Brie asked. John's left eye faced Brie, he took a sip out of his beer bottle and turn his head at Brie. "Brie, remember the other night we all went out together?" Shally asked... "keep talking." Brie said. "well Mark, and I got a little too carried away in the back seat of your car, and well, ur. one thing lead to another, and this morning I went to the doctor, because I been have been having cravings for olives, and lobster, I been puking like crazy. and the doctor checked me, and he told me. (gulp) I'm pregnet." Shally said. Brie gasped. "Well Shally that's what you get for rushing into things." Brie said. "you should tell your new boyfriend about it, he'll be surprised besides he's only twenty three years old, he's the same age as you are." Brie said. "aright." Shally said. I'll call him up and tell him." So she did. She dialed his number. "hello?" said a his voice. "YOU BITCH, YOU GOT ME KNOCKED UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!, god I love you." She said. Mark was in shock, "Shally." He said " We used protection, (like you had to know that), but I was careful, maybe I was a little too rough, But I will stay with you, and that's a promise, I'll keep my word, not like most guys will, like they say they will." He said. "I know you will babe, I know you long before we went out." Shally said. Brie ate the rest of her sqettios, "I knew that was gonna happen." John said. "what are you physic?" Brie asked. "yes." He said. " hey Brie, can you kiss me again like you did the other night?" John asked. "maybe I will, maybe I wont." Brie said. They ran into the room together. 


End file.
